Realization
by RosesAreRed201
Summary: Martin Andrew Deeks never complained about the jokes about him or his hair. But now he is hunched over, limp and bloody in a chair. And all he could think was 'Kensi' and as the world begins to fade a faint 'DEEKS' echos through out the room before it falls upon bleak walls. The touch of a warm hand against his cheek, a warm sensation floods his system. His eyes open. He was alive.
1. Imprisonment

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to CBS. I own all my characters. Sooooo enjoy! **

**I know some of you are following me and I haven't updated my first story in a while, I have been stuck with massive amounts of work (MCAS) so I have been studying instead of writing my beloved stories, but I will hopefully update on This is Not a Good Thing some time this week. And not to mention that my computer completely broke in half due to my dog sitting on it...yah that was not smart. So it is fixed now and I can continue to write :). So read and review the story and tell me what you think. There will be Densi moments, Sam and his wife reuniting, Callen getting revenge on someone and we can't forget the wonder twins, Eric and Nell. **

**So enjoy!**

**RoSIe 3**

* * *

The screams of Martin Andrew Deeks echoed though the cold, dark room as Sam Hanna watched from afar, pleading this torture would end for his impromptu partner.

Sam POV:

* * *

I watch as Deeks screams and shake as his captures, Siderov, drill into his teeth, creating an excruciating pain through out his whole body, making me cringe at his cries.

I had just been electrocuted as Siderov tried to get me to admit that 'Quinn' is an undercover agent. I am still shaking from the most recent shocks. I watch with tears and tremors as Deeks cries out again.

'_I can take the crap you dish out ten times over. I'm just curious about the why?_

I knew Deeks had a hard life growing up with his dysfunctional family but I always thought that he was a strong willed, fully capable man, but now as I watch him being tortured I now know I was completely wrong.

He is so much more. He cares unconditionally; he will do anything for the mission and for those on the mission. He cares about the team's safety than he does his own.

Deeks is truly worth more to this team and its dynamics, to Kensi, getting her to open up, to Hetty, for making her team complete, and now to me, for risking his life to save my ass.

He is risking his life to protect my wife, one who he had met maybe twice prior to this case. He's protecting me by not letting my wife's cover slip to save his own, so that I do not lose my wife and become like Callen. Deeks is risking losing everything, losing Kensi, and that is just who he is. Martin Andrew Deeks, LAPD Liaison Officer, best friend to Kensi, a man who rises above all and doesn't gloat about it, a man who is worth something.

I drop my head pleading to a higher power, one higher than Hetty herself, to let Deeks live so that I can thank him for all he has done for me and the rest of the team. And to tell him he is worth ten fold to the team and to Kensi. Knowing that if he had the chance, he would make fun of me, I would still do it. Kensi cares about him and she confided in me about it and knowing that she lost Jack and Dom, losing Deeks would shatter her. When we get out of this I will try and have his back more and try not to make anymore quips about his hair. I just want him to survive for Kensi and for the team.

The world began to fade around me as I see black spots. I hear one last scream come from Deeks before I watch him go limp in the chair. The last thought that passes through my mind is,

'Save us'

The world fades to black as I hear a faint,

"DEEKS!"

The world faded out into nothing but darkness.

* * *

In the thirty story skyscraper where Michelle was thrown out and holding on to the plastic sheet for dear life as she waited for someone, anyone to save her.

Kensi screamed for Michelle and while waiting for a reply of any kind she thought the worst had become of her new found best girl friend.

Kensi POV:

* * *

"Michelle!" I screamed hoping that she would give me some sort of a clue where in the hell she was and if she needs me to help her.

I look around and see a broken slab of wood covering the open window and the wheels in my head begin to turn.

"No...no...NO!" I scream in terror as I rush to the side of the building to see if Michelle is there or a red dot on the ground below.

I get to the side and see her dangling down from the side holding onto the plastic covering of the wall that held her to the building. The plastic looked strong enough to hold her but what did not look like it could hold on any longer is her as she dangles there.

The look in her eyes said it all, she needs help and she neededs now.

"Hold on, Michelle, I will pull you up and then we can go and pig out on rocky road ice cream," I hope that any way I can motivate her the better and if that means giving up my rocky road than, damn it, I give it up. I know that Sam cares deeply about Michelle so I have to bring her back to him.

"You know," Michelle looked up and me with a slight smile as she grappled up the plastic and grabbed my hand, with me pulling her to safety,

"Sam was right, you do only think about food in hostile situations," Michelle smiled at me as she sat down on the floor with in the safety of the building, pulling me in for a side hug.

"Thank you, Kensi" I nodded but there was still a sinking feeling in my stomach and it was not from the adrenaline that had just been slammed into my system, no it was as if something bad was happening to some one I love.

I bunched my eyebrows together thinking to who that could be...wasn't my mom, she was at a spa in San Diego for the weekend...my dad is dead...That leaves one person...

"DEEKS!" I scream as I bolt to the elevator because he should have checked in by now saying that the deal was done and the bombs were secured and Siderov and his goons were in jail.

I guess I had spooked Michelle too because the next thing I heard was a loud, and scared,

"Sam!"

We both bolt to the elevator and climb in as I call Eric to get their location.

Eric picks up after three rings and I solemnly ask where my partner and Michelle's husband are.

There was a long and painful pause between the question and his answer. But his answer brought good and bad news.

"We know where both of you partners are but your not going to like it, they are both in a warehouse on the out skirts of town. We have their locations and it is being sent to your phones now, so get a move on because we lost all contact with them when Sam was thrown into the pool with the gold briefcase attached to him,"

I heard a loud gasp as I turn to Michelle to see tears gathering in her eyes,

"And we lost contact with Deeks when he went in to save Sam from drowning,"

"You have the coordinates now go, Ms. Blye and Ms. Hanna," Hettys voice echoes through the phone and we both get off the elevator and take off in a run to the motorcycle that I had been driving while she climbs into her car, and we drive off to get our best friends.

* * *

We have driving for a little while but for the most part it was a high rate of speed, and with me crazy driving and Michelle's pure love for Sam we make a usually forty five minute drive a fifteen minute drive. Skipping all the red alights and cutting traffic. We make it to the building where Deeks and Sam are supposedly inside and for the sake of both me and Michelle's sanity I hope they both are inside.

I draw my sig from my back holster and Michelle grabs hers from her boot and we head inside of the building that looks like a run down old warehouse.

I enter first, the tears are collecting in my eyes as I continue to see more and more blood on the dirty floor, it was either Sam or Deeks, I just didn't know whose.

I look over to Michelle to she her face somber,

_Don't worry Fern, I'll be back _

I remember Deeks saying that. I knew he would never break his promise, at least not willingly.

I could still feel the tingling sensation he left on my lips as he drew away form me. I shake my head realizing how stupid I had been and stubborn too.

I'm in love with him and I can't deny it any longer, I need him back.

I am brought back to the present when I feel Michelle's warm hand on my shoulder, nodding my head I walk forward,

"Kensi?" I turn back to Michelle, "we will get them back, I promise," I notice the tears gathering in her eyes, knowing that my eyes look the same I walk back to her and gather her in a warm hug. I am not one for human comfort, but my partner is gone and he is the one I normally go to, so for now I will let my walls fall to give Michelle the comfort she needs to get through this.

"I know we will," I murmurer as I draw back and flip the safety off on my gun and kick down the door in front of me. Seeing no one, I begin to fall back,

"IYEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a blood curdling scream rings though out the building,

I whip my head back to Michelle with a frightened look upon my face,

_Deeks, No!_

I throw all caution to the wind as I speed to the closest door and throw it open.

What I see scares the whits out of me.

There in front of me and through the glass, sits Deeks,

Blood dripping form his usually talkative mouth, a deep cut on his scruffy face, his scruff filled with dirt and blood. His shirt torn and bloody, his mouth has a contraption in it to hold it open. His cheek has the beginning of a bruise. His eyes are shut and his breathing is there but slow and unsteady, he was dangling there but he was still here and alive.

All I could think of is how much pain he must be in right now, I look up to see Siderov and his goons smiling at me, I could no longer process anything, I am done,

_Done!_

"You sick stupid, Son-of-a-Bitch!" I scream with red flooding my vision, I go after Siderov with my gun shooting blindly and not caring if I kill him, all I could think of was how much pain he had put Deeks through and how I was going to finish it once and for all.

Gun shots echo through the room as I shoot at them all, Michelle's gun begins to go off as well, we both hit at least one of them twice. I hit Siderov above the knee and through the shoulder. His goon through the head.

I watch as they fall to the ground, Siderov gasping for breath as he loses blood. I could care less about him.

I walk up to him and grab his collar,

"This is for my partner,"a punch to the stomach, blood spilling out of his mouth, internal bleeding,

"This is for my best friend,"a pistol whip to the jaw,

"This is for all those you have hurt, you sick, twisted bastard!" A jab at the shoulder where the bullet wound is.

He coughs more violently and I drop him to the ground, wishing he dies slowly and painfully.

He looks up at me and smiles with a bloody, psychotic grin,

"So your the one he was calling out for when I was beating him? He loves you? Well good luck saving his sorry ass, he is good as dead!" He laughed a sinister laugh and I can now only see red as I register what he was saying to me,

"Maybe he does, well guess what! I love him too! And now I may never be able to tell him!" I kick him hard int he head as he is laughing, stopping his laugh.

I look back up at Michelle and stop to wipe the tears that have made it down my cheeks,

Now to go and save my partner, I look to see Deeks and I scream in terror as I realize I had been wasting time on Siderov worthless ass, while he is slipping away,

"DEEKS!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Follow me please and I just made a Tumblr so follow me on that too (if I can get it to work...) and if any of you have questions or comments review me!**

My second story will be updated sometime tomorrow afternoon, sorry to keep you all waiting, computer died, and I was an idiot and didn't save chapter three...

So that's it and the story should be about 10 ish chapters and I no clue where this is going...so bear with me alright?

Okay so until next time!

RoSie!


	2. Love Conquers All

**Okay hey guys sorry that I disapeared again! :( but I have been writing all my ideas on paper and they are not the shortest chapters...so yah and I will be posting more chapters tomorrow for this story and my other sooooo Enjoy this chapter,**

**Sorry again but I really want to make it to about 60 or so reviews and if you can even if it is a guest it would be very awesome :) thanks and enjoy!**

**Peace out**

**RoSIe 3**

* * *

Kensi POV:

* * *

I throw open the door and gasp at the scene before me,

"Deeks! Oh, my god, Marty!" I run to him, dropping my gun on the grimy floor beneath me, and drop to my knees before him. I cradle his face between my warm palms, I swipe the back my hand across his once scruffy, handsome face, now bloody and bruised. I wipe away some of the grime on his face and brush my fingers across his forehead where his 'golden locks', as he calls them, are matted to his face from sweat and blood.

"Oh, Marty," My eyes begin to gather tears as I look at him, and as they drop from my cheek and onto his hand that I have in my hand, even though they are still chained down to the chair, I hear a soft, almost silent murmur,

"Mhmmmm..." Tears drop faster as I look up at his face to see if this was all just my imagination, and he really wasn't there,

"Mhnmm...Kensi" I cry harder just hearing that, but this time out of joy,

_He's alive, he's alive...he's alive!_

"Oh, my, Deeks! Medic! God someone get a damn medic! Callen, he's alive!"

I get no response, though I know the wonder twins have already called the hospital and ambulances, so I look over to see why he has yet to respond,

I look to see Callen unhooking Sam from the generator and Michelle crying with a huge smile on her face,

_He's alive too! Oh thank God!',_

I look back at Deeks, to see his eyes are blinking slightly, he was waking up.

Eyes open in front of my own eyes, they are so close I can read all the emotion going through the crystal clear, ocean blue eyes of his.

I smile at him as I bend forward to cut the bindings holding him hostage. He slumps forward as the bindings are released,

"I got you, babe, I got you," I hold him close to me, feeling the pulse and beat of his heart on my chest as he lays his head in the crook of my neck, nuzzling in closer, as to prove to himself that I am here and he is okay.

If this was any other time I would punch him in he shoulder, calling him shaggy but right now I could never do that, I need him here as much as he needs me,

I hug him closer, "I got you, Deeks, you stay with me," I feel him grab onto the back of my shirt and smile into my neck,

"I wouldn't dare leave you, Fern, you would starve without the donuts I bring you in the morning," He speaks for the first time in hours besides screaming and his voice is rough but I don't care he's alive, feel him stiffen in my arms, wanting to pull away,

_Oh, hell no, you are not moving!_

I hug him to me closer if that is at all possible, not wanting to let go in fear he might not actually be here in my arms,

" Deeks is okay! Callen, he is okay!Oh my god Sam! Sam! Is he okay, Callen?" I cry in shear joy while looking to Callem, I feel Deeks shake slightly, Callen nods, I sigh in relief then I feel a slight trickle of a drop of water land on my shirt,

_Is he crying?,_

He wasn't crying, he was happy and silently laughing so hard tears were forming at the fact that he had gone through so much and he had come out on top and had Kensi,

"Marty? It's okay, we got him, he's on his way to jail now," I say to him softly, as I comb my through his hair to prove to him and my self that he is okay. The soft touches of my fingers playing with his hair must have calmed him down because soft murmurs begin to escape his mouth,

"Mhmmm..." He pulls me closer and begins to slip into unconsciousness, I begin to panic because if he goes under to deep he might not come back to me. Just as I am beginning to shake him he goes limp in my arms, and as soon as he does I scream,

"Caaalllleeenn! Michelle! Call Eric and Nell! Deeks is going under! Please stay with me babe," I murmur the last part,

"Don't you dare leave me, babe, I need you here, please," I say while I shake him, willing him to wake up.

"Please," I beg, tears threatening to fall once again, but he wakes slightly eyes blinking, sirens close not farther than a few blocks,

"Don't you worry, sunshine, I'll be back, and then we can have those little mutant ninja assassins I promised," He said with a cheeky smile, weak, but it was still a smile. The sirens stop and doors open,

"Okay, Deeks, yes we will and you will be right there to hold them, name them and cut the cord, I promise you, but you need to make it, okay, our little mutant ninja assassin can't survive with out his daddy," I smile at him in my arms, a slight smile is clear as day on his scruffy face, matted with blood,

"I'll hold you to that promise, Fern," and with that he falls back into the darkness, going limp in my arms.

In the distance I hear the roll of wheels and stomps of feet coming towards me, letting me know that someone cares and that help is coming to save my best friend, and secret lover, but what I lack in knowledge was who would be helping me,

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NO!" I am currently screaming at the EMT, whose name is stupid, because he will not let me go with Deeks in the ambulance, to go to the hospital,

"Well, ma'am, only those who are of importance or family members may go with, Mr. Deeks, not excuses or exceptions,"

_Oh, hell no, he did not just say that!_

"You stupid, idiotic, dumb-ass son of a BITCH! I am important to him!" My rage is uncontrollable now, my face is red, and my patience was thrown out of the window hours ago,

"Well ma'am, as I have said numerous times, only FAMILY, or those are of IMPORTANCE." He said. It would have seemed calm to anyone who was not trained to seek out those who lie, but to me the underlying threat was clearer that crystal,

_Oh good god, I am gonna KILL HIM! Okay think fast...GOT IT! _

"MY GOD!" the EMT looks at me with a look of shear annoyance,

"Yes?" there is a smirk on his face and I can not wait to wipe it off with my gun, but not today,

"Listen closely," I grab him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him very close to my face, "I. Am. His. Wife. Can you comprehend that?" I say the last part very slowly getting closer to his face with each word,

_That should get the damn point across, _I smirk in his face,

But he just continues to stare at me with a smirk, "Then why did you not say that before, Mrs, Deeks, or is that even your name? And could you please keep your temper and not crying all over my patient, while I tend to the patient," The little patience that I had kept is thrown to the wind,

_My god that's it!_

"You are the most injudicious person I have EVER MET! I did not say anything because marriage is not allowed between partners! I normally would have my temper in check and not cry all the frigging' damn time but guess what! A woman has not a single bit of control when she is 3 and a HALF MONTHS PREGNANT WITH HER PARTNERS CHILD WHO SHE IS NOT EVEN ALLOWED TO BE MARRIED WITH LET ALONE PREGNANT WITH! So don't you _dare _tell me to not cry or lose my temper," I am breathing hard and am red in the face by the end of my rant and I notice that I have gathered quite a crowd...

"Nothing to see people! Get a move on!" I yell to the crowd of EMT s and other emergency personal. I glance back at the idiot to see him climbing into the ambulance, and starting to close the doors,

"HEY!" I run over to the vehicle,"did I not just say that I am his wife? Or did I stutter?" I glare daggers at the idiot. He looks skeptical and climbs back out of the ambulance,

"Prove it," He says quite simply,

"Okay," I begin to take off my Kevlar vest, his eyes widen at this movement. As I do this I think of a very important physical feature women who are pregnant have, they actually have baby bumps, one I lack,

_Oh, crud...Got it, just bulge out my tummy and I will look some what pudgy, _

I completely take off the Kevlar and am now pushing my stomach out with my shirt rolled up slightly so see the 'baby bump',

"There happy?" I begin to pull the shirt down, but he interrupts me with a hand my stomach to feel it, oddly enough it does not piss me off, sarcasm is there,

"What the hell! Man, get your filthy hands off me!" I scream at him, pushing him away, catching Callen attention, he runs over to see what is wrong,

"Hey, Kens, something the matter?" He is eyeing my rolled up shirt and 'baby bump', "and why do you look preg..." the words died in his mouth as he flaps his mouth up and down like a dying fish on a pier,

"Uhh...surprise?" I look at him with only a look I can give, the I will explain later but go with it look,

"Congrats but why did you scream at this EMT man?." I gave him the look, and he caught on," You touched her didn't you? Man you idiot, okay so let her in the ambulance, she really is pregnant okay?" The EMT shakes his head, saying 'no'.

"I do not believe you, Ms. Blye, so you are not allowed into the ambulance," The EMT is a real idiot, I grab his hand and place it on my stomach and flex it slightly to make it seem slightly hard, as if a three and a half old baby was inside of me. It must have worked because next thing I know I am being tugged into the ambulance and we are driving on our way to the hospital,

As I am sitting inside of the ambulance, I grab a hold of Deeks hand and hold in between mine, rubbing it softly across the top with the pad of my thumb,

_Don't worry Deeks, I got, _

Before I can finish my thought a loud beep echos through the vehicle,

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**OHHHH MAN please don't hate on me...cliffhanger :)**

**So Kensi really is not pregnant**** or his wife...yet...(****I always add something like that into my stories because I find it to be very cute when Deeks is protective or also because of the fact that in one of the interviews that Daniela Ruah had she said something along the lines of 'I would love to see Kensi become a mother' something like that so yah thats why in case some of you are wondering about that :])I am going to make the next chapter really fluffy and a little bit out of character for Kensi, but it should be awesome!**

**So as I said before REVIEW please I can see how many people see my work (traffic graph, it is on the manage stories and chapters thing, some know what I am saying but some don't sorry)**

**Please review and let me know about plot lines and your ideas they are very helpful to me :) **

**Alright I need some sleep :)**

**Peace out **

**RoSIe3 **


	3. Tears within the Hospital walls

**DISCLAIMER****: I OWN NOTHING! But if I did, Kensi and Deeks would be married with kids by now :) And Granger would be fired the minute he showed his face on the show, I really do not like him...hint hint...**

**Okay so I promised to post yesterday but I was Paddleboarding with my dad from early morning till late so I couldn't post, Sorry! But I have posted the THIRD chapter in Realization and I think it might be the fluffiest, at least I tried to make it the fluffiest I could make it and slightly out of character for Kensi but what ever!**

**So enjoy this chapter and I will post a new one maybe by tomorrow depending on how many review I get :) sorry if I am being annoying about it but I have never written before my other story which I am having major writers block so review on that and help me :)**

**Okay so love to you all and**

**Peace Out**

**RoSIe 3**

* * *

In the ambulance on the way to the hospital when a loud beep echos through the vehicle.

Kensi POV:

* * *

**BEEP...**

My eyes shoot open and look around wildly to find where the sound had come from hoping it is not what I believe it is.

As I am looking around, I see the EMT's working on Marty, and I know I was right,

He flat-lined,

"Oh, God, no please, NO YOU PROMISED ME!" I scream at him trying to get to him but the EMT jackass holds me back,

"No-no, MARTY! Oh God please no! You can't leave me, you promised!" I continue to scream and try to get out of the EMT's strong grip but I can't because all that I can see is a blurry image of Deeks and the EMT's working on him,

"Ma'am, please calm down! We can't do anything about it unless you calm down so we can work on saving you husbands life! As long as you are calm we can work , can you do that for you husband?" I quit my struggling but the tears increase ten fold, I solemnly nod my head

"Can you drive faster, please he doesn't even know! Please save my husband's life!" The EMT nods his head and the driver increases the speed, and with me crying and the drivers new speed we make it to the hospital.

* * *

"MAKE ROOM! Police officer, wounded, flat-lined twice in route, we were able to revive him but pulse slow and uneven. He is in critical condition and has multiple lacerations to the torso, broken jaw, possible broken ribs, swelling in the right wrist and internal bleeding, may be fatal, now move aside!" The EMT's rush him through emergency hall, me by his side, clinging to his hand,

They are taking him in for surgery to fix the internal bleeding when I am held back,

"Ma'am you can not go in there," I whip around to see Jack-ass EMT and snarl in his face,

"The hell I can't he is my husband dammit!" I go to spin around and stomp into the OR, but I stop at a voice,

"Ms. Blye, though I under stand your predicament, you are to stay out here and wait for your partner to come out from surgery, and then you may go see him. Now go and sit down before you stress yourself and the child you are carrying, yes Ms. Blye I heard what you said," She nods to me and iI understand what she is saying to me, so I go and sit down in an uncomfortable hospital chair and wait.

It has been about an hour or so and I am now coming out of the shock and adrenaline I was feeling before,

"Oh, Deeks," I choke out in a sob, I try to keep them in control but it prove to be pointless as the tears bubble over my eyes and spill onto my olive skin, making tracks of the little mascara that I wear. My sobbing in becoming uncontrollable, I am now full on crying, and there is no stopping it, and it begins to attract attention from the team.

Callen walks over to me and crouches in front of me,

"Kens? He will be okay, just have faith and he will make it through," I look up slightly to see Callen and I slightly nod before covering my eyes with my hands again and breathe slowly, In and out.

* * *

Few hours later after Callen comforts Kensi and lets her know that Deeks will make it,

* * *

I have cleaned up and am no longer crying as hard as I was a few hours ago, the doctor said that Marty should be coming out of surgery soon and we be transported to a separate room, where I will be staying on a separate cot nearby.

I look to see the doctors wheeling out Deeks and I run to him gently grabbing his hand as they stop the gurney for me,

"Hey Marty," I choke out through the slight tears gathering again, "I will see you soon, I love you," I lean down towards his head and gently give him a kiss on the forehead and brush away the stray pieces of hair that had stuck to his forehead from sweat.

I back away as they wheel him into the elevator to take him up to his room, the tears still falling, right now I could care less about my reputation and my appearance, I just wanted Deeks back.

* * *

As I am sitting with Deeks inside the hospital room he was put in, my hand gravitates towards his and I give in. His hand is soft, yet callused, warm adn comforting, I slightly rub the pad of my thumb over his palm, wishing he would just wake up.

I feel him slightly squeeze my hand,

_He's waking up, finally, he won't break his promise, _I smile and keep rubbing his hand with my thumb,

He stirs slightly, blinking his ocean blue eyes, and looks frantically around until he lands on me relaxing, knowing I was with him and I was safe,

"So, uh, pregnant, huh?" My eyes widen,

_He heard that , _I look over my shoulder to see, Mr. Jack- Ass himself, _God why won't he go away! _

I turn to the EMT and get up, ready to shoot him, my hand was going to my holster, but a hand stopped me,

"Kens?...He's the one who touched you right?" He looks at me with an intense stare,

_Man was he even unconscious?! _I nod slightly, his glare turns to the EMT, and he gets very mad,

"Seriously, Dude?! You don't put your damn hands on my wife! You hear me? Now get the hell out!" His face is red as a tomato and he is beyond pissed. The EMT makes himself scarce but not before giving me a last glance over, I flip him off,

"That should do the trick. Okay remind me when I get out of here to go and kick his ass for touching you," He looks seriously jealous, it is kind of funny,

"Sure thing, babe," I cover my mouth and my eyes widen, but I have no time to explain before the nurse who is taking care of him comes in,

_Time to play the part again, _I lean down and kiss his forehead again and grab his hand, holding it in mine.

The nurse looks at me and questions me,

"So, Hun, how far along are you? Sorry for being a nosy but I heard the conversation that happened before I came inside," I look back at Deeks to see him relaxed and beginning to fall back asleep,

"Uh about three and a half months along," I hold onto his hand longer than I should and use my other to swipe the back of my finger across his jaw slightly in affection, "I was going to tell him next week for his birthday, 'cause he told me a while back that he never had much of a family and that he always wanted to be a dad, so I stopped all precautions and tried to conceive for him. I had never wanted a child before he told me he wanted a child, but when he did, it awakened something deep within me and I knew then that we were going to be a family," I stop there, tears beginning to spill again, and they were real.

"When did you find out?" She looks intrigued

"Oh that's actually kind of funny, Twinkies," Deeks wakes up slightly, "I have a very bad sweet tooth and my hubby here brought home some Twinkies and I ate one or two and I got very ill from it, not fun," Deeks looks up at me,

"Seriously! You should have told me I just bought more! I think it was about five or so packages!" I am so glad that he is feeling better, after the injuries he has had I didn't think he would be getting up anytime soon,

He has three broken ribs, but no punctured or injured lungs so he can breathe but it hurts, he has bruises and lacerations everywhere, a concussion, a broken jaw and of course internal bleeding, which is what they took him in surgery for , oh and don't forget the teeth and the fact that he flat-lined twice on the way here.

I sigh and absentmindedly put my hand on my stomach, wishing what I had said was true, the nurse is looking at me with a funny glance,

"Dear, why don't you sit down? It can't be good to stand to long or be stressed it could harm the baby, I will grab you some water from the stand I have outside, with that she left and came back.

"Here you go darling, now sit," I sat down because lord knows I will pass out soon from the lack of food in my system from worrying over Deeks, every time I ate, it came back up less than ten minutes later and now I have just given up.

"Alright, holler if you darlings need a thing, okay?" With that she walked out and took the cart with her,

I look back at Deeks from my chair, tears stinging my eyes, yet again,

"Oh, Kens..." I launch myself into his arms, crying softly and I really do look like a women who is pregnant with his kid, crying all the time, getting sick at the site of food, and losing my temper, but I don't care I have Deeks back, and that is all that matters now to me.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Hey so there is chapter three, chapter four is going up later tonight,**

**Okay so love to you all and on Friday I will be posting a special chapter for all of you whose birthday is on Friday,...like my 16th...just saying! Going to see Iron Man 3 in 3D! **

**With lots and lots of love**

**RoSIe 3**


	4. Did you mean it?

**Disclaimer! As promised I have posted a 4th chapter and two in one night! :) I hope you all like this so far I am going to have it switch between two point of views and depending on how long this chapter is I might just split it in half! and make it 4 and 5. **

**So enjoy it!**

**With tons and tons of love **

**RoSIe 3**

* * *

Kensi POV:

* * *

I am currently crying into my partners arms and being a sobbing, snotty mess, and he doesn't seem to care!

_I love this man, my god that sounds so weird coming from my mouth!_

"Hey, hey Kens, it's okay, I am right here with you and I ain't going no where with out you, shhh, baby girl, shhhh..." I curl deeper into his arms, searching for the heat he is radiating. I get comfortable and lay my head on top of his chest, I can see the bandages holding his ribs together, I sniffle slightly at the sight of him in bandages and there is nothing that I can do about it.

I curl my fingers around to rest on the other side of him, and gently intertwine my legs with his, making this position very intimate, and just the way I want it to be.

He continues to murmur sweet nothings in my hair and he gently threads his fingers through my hair and combs through it, relaxing me, I curl farther into him, if that is possible.

As I continue to shake and cry Deeks continues to thread his fingers through my hair and he drops little brushes of a kiss upon my forehead, making me turn a rosy red.

"Shh...Kens it's okay...you don't need to be strong every second of everyday...you can cry and I will be right there to catch the tears...Wow that was some _sappy, sappy _words! Jeez!" He laughs momentarily at his own sappiness, before I join in,

"Yeah, it was, Shaggy!" I smile up at him as he smiles down at me,

"So, uh, care to explain why the sudden interest in bearing my child?"

_Oh, crud now I have to explain, shit-monkeys!_

"Well, um, like I said I needed a cover and it was the first thing to come to mind because the EMT dude wouldn't let me go with you unless I was family or someone of importance to you and being your partner didn't cut it, so yeah that's why," I shift uncomfortably, nuzzling my head farther into his chest to hide away from him and his up coming jokes,

"Kens? You know you didn't have to say that you were pregnant right? You could have just said that you were my wife and partner for work, wait why did that not work?" He looks confused and I can not wait to tell him of our 'friend' the EMT and the full story.

"Okay so I said that I was your partner for work and the EMT guy claimed that even though I work with you 24/7 and that you are my best friend, it wasn't going to cut it, thus making me create my elaborate idea," I look back up at him, a wide grin on his face,

"Why are you grinning like that? Good god what are you imagining now?" I question him and the grin on his face turns to a smirk,

"Oh nothing, you know the usual, imagining to getting really mad at an EMT because you are worried about you devilishly handsome partner and his well being, nothing out of the ordinary," The smirk grows tenfold,

I blush harder, placing my head into the crook of his neck where his neck meets his shoulder and bite down softly, to get a response out of him,

"Eiiiyyouch! Damn girl that hurt! What'd you do that for? What did my poor neck ever do to you," He whines excessively, thus annoying the crap out of me, I smirk at him through my lashes,

"Oh, no reason, just wanted to get a reaction out of my 'devilishly handsome' partner," I put quotations around the whole 'devilishly handsome' part even though it is all true and I know it.

"Oh really now?" The glance he is giving me is turning me into mush and I bite down again but then kiss it better,

This whole banter/ sexual tension is getting ridiculous, when he leaves here I am personally going to fix it and brag to all theyoga bunnies that he is mine and mine only!

_Wow that was just short of creepy,_

"Kens? Yo Kens, where'd you go, you kinda drifted off into la la land, whatcha thinking about there darling? Me and my flowing luscious golden locks?" He asks me with a conceited smirk,

Just to get a rise out of him I look up at him and say,

"Yep, whatcha going to do about it?" He stutters before smiling and pulling me in closer and we drift off into la la land together.

* * *

A few hours later, there is still light outside and it will be there for hours to come.

* * *

I drifted off into a blisfull sleep, one where Deeks was no longer hurt and everything I had told the EMT was true.

I feel Marty shift a little but under me and he shifts to his side slightly and wraps his arms better around me before he opens his eyes again,

_I will never get used to waking up to his beautiful azure eyes,_

"Hey you," I smile at him before leaning forward and dropping a kiss to his shoulder, I have no idea where it is we stand but I am just living in the moment right now,

"Hey Kens?" he says softly to me, lifting my chin up and off from his chest, so he can see my eyes,

"Yeah," He has an intense but soft stare, with his head lulled toward me and wonder within his eyes,

"Did you mean it? What you said before about being the mother of my future child, letting me be there to help you name the child? Letting me help you and be there for you? Cutting the cord when they are born? Or was that just a in the moment kind of thing?"

The look upon his face is one of shear sadness spreads across his face upon realizig to himself the absurdity of me saying it is true,

_He must think less of himself and that he is not fit to be a father, because of what happened in his child hood, well not anymore, he is worth more to me than anyone I have ever met,_

He casts his eyes down, they are clouded by sadness and fear, they are covered by his shaggy hair as he bends his head down and away from me, while I am still on his chest.

I reach up and sweep my fingers delicatly across his forehead wiping away the stray hairs, gently lifting his chin to look at me.

My answer suprises him as I smile,

"Yes, I meant every word,"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**UHHHHH CLIFFHANGER! NO HATE PLEASE! yes I know Kensi is wayyyy out of character but oh well! :) **

**Love to all of my followers and I followed through with my promise this time! :) **

**So review please and the next chapter will have two point of view and it will be awesome!**

**So love to you all and**

**Peace out**

**RoSIe 3**


	5. Why do you love me?

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! IF I DID THINGS WOULD BE A LOT DIFFERENT! **

**Okay so love this chapter it is really cute and adorable and sad...so much feels! My birthday is TODAY! ;D I will be posting at least two chapters as a gift to all of you who have viewed/ reviewed :) and maybe by tonight...just saying the more review the more chapters!**

**Kensi is very OOC but that is what makes it interesting! :)**

**SOOOO enjoy the story and REVIEW PLEASE! **

**LOVE TO ALL OF YOU FAITHFUL READERS!**

**RoSIe 3**

* * *

The look of surprise upon his scruffy face makes me laugh at, a laugh that has not been heard in hours since the case started.

As I continue to laugh he gets more and more confused, "Wait..wait...WHAT?!" his eyes are bugging out, I guess he thought I would deny saying anything, and that is was all a mistake and that I didn't mean any of it. Thing is, he finally said something that he meant before he was captured so it is only fair that I return the favor.

"What? Is it to absurd that I could love you?" he nods his head up and down violently,

"Why?" I question, I gently bring up his hand to my lips and press one, two, three feather light kisses to the palm of his hand. His eyes widen at this action,

"I don't understand why you could love me in anyway besides platonic," He looks down and I reach down and grab a hold of his chin and lift it up,

"Now why in the hell would you think that? I mean you are," He cuts me off and finishes my sentence but with the opposite of what it was I was going to say and looks down again pulling away from my hand,

"A LAPD Liaison Officer that works for NCIS? A man that everyone at LAPD hates, and makes fun of? A Surfer with a bad childhood? What else am I? Oh right, I am wor," Now it is my turn to cut him off,

"Marty," I grab his chin again,"yes you are an LAPD Liaison Officer that works for NCIS, you know how you got that job?" He shakes his head, "Well Hetty hand picked you, because of you shear dedication and passion for the law and catching those who break it. And everyone at the LAPD will just have to deal with me when I see them next time, because you are so much more. Yes you are a surfer and you did have a horrible childhood, but that makes you who you are, Martin Andrew Deeks, LAPD Liaison Officer, surfer, and you are the one that I trust with everything. Want to know why? Because you are willing to put everyone else before you and care about their safety first and your last, you always have my six and everyone elses on the team, I mean you broke cover to save Sam! You are twice the man of anyone I have ever met and that is why I fell in love with you." I had tears collecting in my eyes and his eyes were shinning too,

"But I am worthless..."

_Oh, good God! I have had enough! That's it! _

I swoop down and pull him in for a searing kiss, effectively shutting him up. I place my hands on his jaw, tracing it with my thumbs gently. I throw all the passion that I have into the kiss, maybe now he will understand, but knowing him it will take a while.

I finally come up for air, letting my lips come off of his with a slight 'Pop' and kiss again on the lips softer before finally pulling away and murmuring centimeters from his lips,

"How's that for communication?" I copy what he said to me before I ran off to save Michelle, like a scared little girl, which is how I was acting.

His eyes are still closed, and as he opens them the flutter before completely opening, he looks me right in the eye and reply's,

"Good, God, I should have kissed you the moment I laid eyes on you in the gym, but then again you would have shot me in the family jewels, but damn it would have been worth it," He closes his eyes again and leans back into the pillow.

"You still answer my question though," I look at him cocking my head to the side, eyes brow raised into my hairline, as if daring him to ask,

"Don't look at me like that. I am just wondering okay? But why though, why didn't you just ignore me when I talked about having little mutant ninja assassins, you could have walked away and forgot about me but you didn't why?"

_This idiot is really dense, did I just not kiss him?!_

I glance back at him with an almost invisible smile upon my face, and I reach for his hand again and apply slight pressure, in a loving gesture,

"I simply returned the favor, and gave you an answer I actually meant. Easy as that," I give him a shinning smile, lighting up the whole room, he still looks confused, typical Marty Deeks.

"Okay since you can't seem to comprehend that, how about this...I love you Martin Andrew Deeks, you made a promise and kept your promise, so now about the promise I made you a few hours ago..." I give him a sultry smirk, waiting his response which was a stuttering mess, the usual,

"Wait!...H-hold the p-phone!...You," He points at me with the hand I am not holding and I roll my eyes at his childish antics, "Love...Me?" His eyes are bugged so far out of his head I am surprised they have yet to fall out. His mouth is opening and closing like a fish on a pier, looking like an idiot.

I begin to laugh at him and facial expression,

"Yes, yes I do love you, and I meant every word I said before," He is staring at me with a blank stare, I realize he still staring at me and I begin to get worried,

"Wait...d-did you mean w-what you said?" I stutter, realizing that this is about to go very bad. He continues to just stare at me and not respond, my brain is going in over drive,

_OH, shit! I just poured my heart out to him and he hasn't even had the sense to tell me to stop. Oh My God! does he even feel the same way! Oh shit! Oh Shit! I just threw my heart on the line and forgot to think what would happen if it backfired! Shit!_

My heart is shattering in my chest,

_He doesn't love me, He doesn't love me, _this is being repeated over and over in my head,

"W-wait you don't l-love me?" I rip my hand out of his before he can tighten his grip on it, tears flooding my eyes but I push them back refusing to give in, "Well shit, I guess I will be going, alright so, um, bye, Mr. Deeks." With that I run as fast as I can out of the room, the walls are closing around me and I can't breathe,

_He doesn't love you! This is what you get! The voice inside my head keeps taunting me, repeating it over and over again. I can hear Marty's screams for me to come back echo in the back of my head._

I am running and I don't stop, down the emergency stairs and out the door to the parking lot, but before I can make it to the safety of my car I stumble, unable to see though my tears. I fall to the pavement and the sobs I have tried to keep in tact escape in a heart breaking sob and I am no longer able to stand up as I have tried twice already, I give up and sob on the pavement in the middle of the parking lot.

I scream at the top of my lungs, not understanding anymore,

"WHY!?" I collapse to the ground in a sobbing heap, the shirt I was wearing is now a crumpled mess a few feet away, I had ripped it off to get the blood of Marty off me, I hadn't changed since he was admitted.

I continue to shake as the sobs wrack my body in a violent manner, I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me, I curl into them, crying harder. I know who they belong to and I look up into their eyes and shakily ask,

"W-why? W-why a-m i n-not good e-enough?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Okay there is chapter 5! :) very sad! :(**

**Okay so please review and coment on anything! I wrote this in the library during class sooooo and I felt like writing a sad chapter and the next will be a different POV so it will be awesome!**

**Okay love to you all and REVIEW please trying to make around 100ish and the story will be about 10 chapters and I might do a sequal so look forward to that!**

**I got to go getting the evil glare from the librarian, let me tell you...SHE IS SCARY! :)**

**Peace out my people! REVIEW!**

**RoSIe 3 **


	6. AN ImportantContinuation or not

**A/N Yes I know they suck but I need to do at least one every 5 to get questions answered and to get other possible ideas, **

**But my next chapter will be going up tomorrow I already have chapters 6, 7 and maybe 8 planed out I just want to know if there is any ideas you guys want in it :)**

**And I would have updated on Friday like I said I would try to do but, alas I was busy with birthday stuff (THANKS YOU ALL OF YOU WHO WISHED ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY, IT WAS VERY KIND OF YOU AND I APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCH :])**

**I was also busy taking car of my lil sis. She might have a fractured ankle and the top of her foot might be broken as well, she is going in for an MRI today at 12ish. Some idiot smashed their cleat into her foot and my sister got a yellow card for screaming at the girl who did it. I don't like soccer refs! By the way she is 13 going on 14 on June 16th...just saying :)**

**Alright back to the task at hand...**

**Okay so as promised the next chapter will be in a different Point of View and it is DEEKS today :) I think it will be sort of funny if not really funny but then to emotional and cute. **

**So enjoy it while it lasts! I might be only making a few more chapters I am going to do a vote on how many more chapters to make,**

**# of Chapters depends on you guys so vote okay?**

**2-3 more**

**4-5 more**

**5-6 more **

**7-8 more**

**Or 9 and up **

**alright there are the number of chapters and you guys can input your ideas too if you want I am okay with that! :)**

**Thank you for dealing with the stupid A/N (I really don't like them but they are necessary)**

**Okay Love to you all**

**Peace Out **

**RoSIe 3**


	7. Tears in the Parking lot

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! SADNESS :'(**

**Okay so I felt bad about giving you guys a A/N cause I know they suck! **

**So here's a sixth chapter to make up for the A/N!**

**It is in Deeks point of view, and it is sort of sad/ funny and there is a steamy kiss...just saying **

**So enjoy and Read/Review,**

**With much love **

**RoSIe**

* * *

**Recap from chapter five:**

_I am running and I don't stop, down the emergency stairs and out the door to the parking lot, but before I can make it to the safety of my car I stumble, unable to see though my tears. I fall to the pavement and the sobs I have tried to keep in tact escape in a heart breaking sob and I am no longer able to stand up as I have tried twice already, I give up and sob on the pavement in the middle of the parking lot._

_I scream at the top of my lungs, not understanding anymore,_

_"WHY!?" I collapse to the ground in a sobbing heap, the shirt I was wearing is now a crumpled mess a few feet away, I had ripped it off to get the blood of Marty off me, I hadn't changed since he was admitted ._

_I continue to shake as the sobs wrack my body in a violent manner, I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me, I curl into them, crying harder. I know who they belong to and I look up into their eyes and shakily ask,_

_"W-why? W-why a-m i n-not good e-enough?"_

* * *

Deeks POV:

* * *

"KENSI!" I scream and reach for her as she run away from me. I want nothing more than for her to come back so I can kiss her senseless, but she left. I tried to call out to her to explain my lack of answer.

"Oh, God, I am utter idiot!" I slam my head down onto the pillow. I lay here on the uncomfortable rock the hospital calls a bed.

Suddenly I sit up and rip the constricting bed sheet off of my body,

"That's IT!" I rip the IV out of my hand, swearing at the pain, "GOD Damn it! That hurt!"

The pain medicine has been stopped and I don't even notice the pain all I am thinking off is Kensi.

"Kensi!" I scream again pulling the air ventilator off of my face, the heart monitor has a flat line and beep sounding through it. The clothes that Kensi had brought me to change into, from my go-bag in on the chair by the window, I grab it and sift through it to find my pants and put the, and away I go.

I am running as fast as I can with my injuries, which are extensive, and they are starting to get to me,

"OW! Good, God! That hurts!" My ribs are hurting me more than they were before.

_Holy FRAGGLEROCK that Hurts! _

"KENSI!" I scream once again rushing towards the elevator to get to the ground level, where Kensi might be. I am reaching out to push the button when an unwanted hand grabs my arm,

"Deeks! What the hell are you doing out of bed! you just had surgery and need to rest!" Callen has his hand on my shoulder, and is trying to steer me back to my room, away from Kens. I refuse to go and rip my shoulder out of his hand,

"Deeks, come on man, just go back to your room. I know you hate being in hospitals but this is ridiculous!" I see red, and whip my head back to face him, my face inches from his, fire in my eyes.

"Callen, back off, this is none of your concern, now get out of my way." I am beyond pissed right now, "Now listen here, Callen, because I will only say this once," I stare right into his eyes and slowly say what I need to, "I need to get to Kensi and if you do not move out of my way right now, I will make you myself." He looked unconvinced but moved out of my way.

I nod to him and I push the elevator button, enter the elevator and the door closes, but Callen stopped the doors and looked at me,

"Good luck," The doors close, seconds later I am on the ground floor and ignoring all the pestering nurses trying to stop me, I exit the hospital and head for where I know Kensi would park when I hear the most torturing scream I have ever heard and I knew exact who it is,

"WHY!?" I know it is Kensi and I run towards her.

I see her on the ground, her shirt torn off her and to the side. Her shoulders shaking up and down violently. I hear heart shattering sobs as they wrack her body.

I run to her and gather her in my shaking arms, she curls into me and murmurs into my chest,

"W-why? W-why a-am I n-not good e-enough?" My heart breaks just a little and I can't keep what I have inside bottled up anymore,

"You are more than good enough for me, and by the way," I lift her chin up and look into her eyes, they are puffy and red from crying so hard. The hazel and birthmark visible from the wide eyes.

I smile softly at her, before leaning down to press a feather light kiss to her lips, putting all the passion I can into it, to prove to her that I love her and care for her. Her eyes flutter closed and a hand slowly wraps itself up my neck and into my hair and the other on my jaw, swiping softly with her thumb. She kisses me back with more passion than ever. I feel tears dripping onto my chest as they fall from he cheeks.

I pull back and wipe them away and look at her. Her eyes are still closed until they flutter open and stare into mine. I see love and admiration in her eyes.

"I love you, Kensi" I shut my eyes before I collapse onto her, my lack of pain meds kicks in and the pain consumes me. Darkness clouds my vision and I hear a slight whisper turned shout,

"I love you too, you idiot...DEEKS!"

And the world turns dark.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Okay there you guys go and btw I wrote this in lie 40 minutes and now my hands hurt! **

**So love to you all!**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love **

**RoSIe**


End file.
